George joestar
is the main character of JoJo's bizarre adventure Hamon war he is a twenty one year old Hamon user Appearance George Joestar is a muscular man being 5ft 11 inches having a martial artist build with short messy brown hair and green eyes with a joestar birth mark on his neck clothes George wears a blue soilder's uniform without the cap and missing a gun in exchange for black wrist covers and brown studded gloves George later dawns a covert black outfit with a black long sleeved top a black scarf covering his mouth and nose black pants and black boots whilst still having his gloves Personality George is very much so a mix of his son and of his father he has a joking and caring personality often times he shows this throw his use of jokes to make his comrades feel more light hearted during a fight he also shows a brilliant mind being able to figure out many different strategies against vampires hiding within the German army and the German royal family Synopsis History born to a widowed erna joestar George Joestar lead a comfortable and cushioned life often times he Would be found talking to his uncle Speedwagon about his father jonathan George would hear Tales of his father and his powers and would try and replocate them to no effect becoming mildly self loathing due to this by the time he was ten his long time crush Elizabeth was reveled to have hamon and would be taken by strazio in order to train George at first felt jealous of elizabeth but Would soon let this jealousy sub side by the time George was twenty he in listed in the army and on his first mission he and his squad were attacked by a group of zombies being the last man standing george was thrown to the ground hitting a vital spot causing his hamon to awaken but due to it being over cooked his hamon was blue george manged to kill a single zombie by punching it much like his father before the hamon division of the military created by Speedwagon and tompeti showed up George would then be taken and trained in the art of hamon at first being ridiculed for his hamon‘s colour and being called over cooked however on first deploymeant George was vital in keep the team alive by using his hamon card overdrive and his lightning Blue Hamon overdrive = Abilities and Powers Blue Hamon George has a very unique Hamon being completely blue unlike normal orange Hamon which often appears around his arms leading to many member of the Hamon group wondering about his Hamon and coming to the theory that it is due to his genetic Hamon abilities being unlocked at the age of twenty one rather than it being unlocked at a much younger age and having characters call it being over cooked Hamon card overdrive ' George can charge playing card with Hamon to throw them as a long range weapon when without a gun or when in close combat against vampires and zombies to get an edge against them '''Hamon bullet overdrive ' George charges bullets with Hamon and then loads them in to a hand gun to shoot the bullets now charged with Hamon out at his enemies the bullets being that of a small concealed pistol which is used for sneak attacks and other means of combat George is also seen doing this with a tommy gun firing bullets at an army of vampires '''Lighting 'Blue Hamon overdrive ' George charges his kicks and punches with Hamon being equal to Jonathan's sunlight yellow overdrive in terms of destructive power 'Blue Hamon scarf surprise ' George fills his scarf with Hamon and wraps up his enemy in it trapping them 'Blue Ace Hamon overdrive ' one of George's final attacks were he fills several Ace playing cards and then releases all of them on the ground to conduct the Hamon through the entire room without requiring George to touch the area he wants to fill with Hamon 'Blue Joker Hamon Destruction ' George's finale Hamon attack wear he fills a set of joker playing cards with Hamon and throws them into the sky and then throws one finale card with skeleton joker on it in the middle of the cards releasing huge amounts of Hamon directly downwards to shoot Hamon lightning bolts down Gallery | Trivia George's blue Hamon is inspired by images of different Hamon colours